Love me when I'm Gone
by Arika Kamiya
Summary: Arnold and Helga Returns to the city for A class reunion and a wedding. Helga has a boyfriend and a shocking secret and it's up to Arnold to save her. Rated for semi swearing and violence *completed*
1. Reunion

Love me when I'm gone

chapter 1

Arnold stood in the doorway of P.S. 118 gym staring at his 20 something friends. Harold Burman stood talking with Gerald and his wife Phoebe. , while Harold's fiancée Rhonda walked about greeting people. " Oh hey Arnold." she said sweetly kissing his cheek. 

" Hey Rhonda. How are things with you?"

" Great. Harold and I are getting married next month."

" I know I heard. Where's my invite?"

" About that…..see Harold wants you to be his best man."

" Me? Why Me? Why not Stinky or Sid."

"They're in the wedding but Harold's wants you to be the best man."

" I guess."

" Arnold you are so sweet." she kissed his cheek again then went off to tell her fiancée the wonderful news. Arnold smiled to himself as he choose a table to sit at. He scanned the gym looking at all the unusual couples: Stinky and Sheena, Harold and Rhonda, Gerald and Phoebe, Curly and Lila, Eugene and Nadine. They all looked so incredibly happy. A twinge of jealously wrapped itself around Arnold's heart. He had had his share of girlfriends in the past but all had turned into nothing but heartache. " When's my turn for love?" he asked himself banging his fist against the table.

Meanwhile a few blocks from the school a beautiful young woman strolled casually down the street occasionally adjusting the sleeves of her blouse making sure they covered her bruises on her arms. She marched up the steps of P.S. 118 and stopped at the double red doors. " What am I so afraid of? I've walked through these doors a million times. Get yourself together Helga G. Pataki." she thought.

With the confidence she certainly didn't feel, Helga pushed the doors open and steeped inside. The halls were empty and all was quiet except for the clicking of Helga's heels on the floor. Sighing heavily she opened the gym doors. She pushed her way passed people until she found her friends. All the former 4th graders stopped and stared at her. She smiled her best fake smile as she went about greeting everyone.

" Wow Helga sure has changed." Arnold whispered to Gerald.

Gerald nodded, " didn't you see her on the cover of People magazine last month?"

" That was Helga?"

" Yeah."

Helga turned to Arnold.

" Hey Arnold."

" Hey Helga. So how have you been?"

" Oh great. Just Wonderful."

" So what are you doing now?"

" I'm out in L.A. starting off my acting career. And you?"

" I live in Chicago. I'm a freelance photographer."

" Sounds like you're doing really good."

" Yeah you too. So Helga do you to sit at my table with me?"

" um….sure."

He led her to the table and she sat down. "I want to give you something." she said digging through her purse. She pulled out her wallet and it fell open revealing a picture of Helga with a handsome man.

" Whose that?"

" That's my boyfriend Chad. We've been together since I've been in L.A."

" You look really happy with him."

" I am. He's really sweet."

Arnold smiled, " At least _she's _happy." he thought staring at the brown haired blue eyed man in the picture. When he looked up Chad was standing over Helga whispering in her ear. Arnold then looked at Helga. Her face was twisted into a fearful expression.

" Um Arnold it was really good to see you again. I have to go. Here take this." She said throwing a business card on the table. Chad grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. He dragged her out the door. " Helga!" Arnold yelled rushing after them. He stood on the sidewalk watching Chad drag Helga off into the distance.

So what did you think??? Puh Pleaze read and review. Chapter 2 is coming really soon. I don't own Hey Arnold or People Magazine so there.

.


	2. Secrets

Love me when I'm gone 

Chapter 2

Arnold banged the cabinet shut. He was at the boarding house. As he poured himself a cup coffee he stared at the card Helga had given him. It had been almost an hour since the reunion. He had called Helga about 5 times with no answer. He was starting get worried.

" Why am I so worried about her?" he said aloud, " Maybe because you're falling for her stupid."

Arnold sighed and dialed the number on the card again. The cell phone shrieked loudly on the bed. Helga looked in the hotel bathroom mirror. Chad was gone. " Stupid boyfriend." she muttered staring hard at the dark ring forming around her eye. Chad was so angry. He had found out she had turned down an acting job. She couldn't do it the filming was during the reunion. She tried to tell Chad that but he wouldn't listen. He just started hitting her. And he wouldn't stop until Helga managed to crawl and lock her in the closet. While she was in there she called Phoebe and talked to her until Chad got tired of trying to break down the door and left. This wasn't the first time Chad had beaten her. Trying to walk as painlessly as possible Helga made her way to the bed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Helga this is Arnold."

" A….Arnold?"

" Yeah I was just calling to see if you were all right."

"Yeah I'm fine," she said staring at the bruises on her arms.

" I was worried about you."

" Thanks that was really sweet of you."

" Yeah…um listen I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me?"

" A movie?"

" Yeah and grab a bite afterwards?"

" Sure sounds great."

" I'll pick you up tomorrow night around eight?"

" Yeah sure see ya then." she turned off the phone and sighed. With tears in her eyes she flung it across the room. Her tears began sliding down her cheeks and splashing on her hands. Chad was sure to find out and beat her again.

" I was such an idiot to accept that date. Why can't I be mean like I use to be? The old Helga would never let Chad push her around. She would defend herself. Oh what's the use? I'm not like that anymore. Being mean and snappy hasn't gotten me anywhere and I've just gotten used to being nice. I can't go back to the way I use to be." Helga got up and wiped her face as the door opened. Chad stepped inside. " Hi Helga. I'm so sorry" He handed a rose. She smiled best she could despite the stinging in her lips and accepted the flower. He gathered her in his arms, " It won't happened again I promise."

Helga scoffed quietly, " where have heard that before?" she thought. He had made that promise a million times before and for a while things would get better but then he would get mad and take it out on Helga.

" Chad…."

" Yeah?"

" I need talk to you about something."

" What baby?" he asked heading for the kitchenette.

" Um tonight my family invited me to have dinner back my house and so I have to cancel our date."

Chad walked towards her and she cowered against the wall.

" It's okay, this is my chance to meet your parents and your sister."

Helga smiled weakly sweat pouring down her face.

" It's okay sweetie." he wiped her face and kissed her forehead.

She sighed heavily. Now there was only problem: How was she going to hide her bruises from her family?


	3. family dinner

Love me when I'm gone

Chapter 3

"Something's not right about that Chad guy." Arnold said to Gerald as they tossed a baseball back and forth.

" You just met the guy 3 hours ago give him a chance."

" I don't know Gerald. Did you see the way he snatched her up I think he beats her."

" Oh come on Arnold that's a serious accusation. It's probably all in you imagination."

" Yeah." he mumbled but Arnold wasn't so sure He knew something was wrong and he had to find out what.

************

Helga and Chad was strolling down the sidewalk hand-n-hand. As they walked up the steps Helga turned to him and said, " Okay the things you are about to see may confuse and even frighten you but just to let you know as soon as you walk through that door you've given up all rights to sue me."

" Oh just go."

She smiled and opened the door, " Mom….dad?"

" Oh look Miriam it's Olga."

" Sorry dad it's me Helga. H-E-L-G-A."

" Well…. It's our other kid."

Helga shook her head, " Dad this is my boyfriend Chad, Chad this is my dad Big Bob Pataki."

Bob shook Chad's hand, " come on there's a killer football game on."

" Yeah I'll just go help my mother in the kitchen."

She wandered into the kitchen where her mother was fast asleep.

" Mom….MOM! Miriam!"

Helga crossed her arms and looked at the table. Spotting two pot lids, she picked them up and banged them together. Miriam woke with a start, " Oh Helga what are you doing here?"

" You invited me."

" Now I remember. Helga dear could you stir this gumbo? I've got to go to the store and get a cake mix for dessert."

" Uh Sure mom."

" Thanks sweetness. I'll be back in 2 minutes.

Miriam walked out. Chad wrapped his arms around Helga's waist, "mmm….That smells good. What is it?"

" It's my mom's gumbo. It's about the only thing she could ever cook right."

Chad chuckled as Helga ruffled his brown hair.

" Mommy Daddy I'm home."

" Helga who's that?" Chad asked.

" It's Olga my ever wonderful sister." she answered her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Introduce me to her."

She took his hand and led him to the front door.

" Is that my baby sister? Come give me a hug." Olga threw her arms around Helga and squeezed her tight.

She cringed as Olga pressed her bruises. " Please Olga let me go."

" Sorry it's just been so long since I've seen you. Who is this."?

" This is my boyfriend Chad. Chad this is Olga."

" Oh my Baby sister has told so much about you."

" She's told me about you too."

Olga tucked her arm underneath his and they headed for the living room. For the next 2 hours Chad spent his time with Olga. " Chad I need to talk to you."

"Not now Helga."

" But…"

" I said not now."

" Yeah I bet you'd rather spend all your time flirting with my sister."

" What did you say?"

" Forget it!" she shouted stomping upstairs.

" Oh dear I better talk to her."

" No Olga let _me _do it." Chad said.

" She's probably in her room. Last door on the right."

Chad went up the steps and opened the door to Helga's room.

She was pacing the floor. She looked up and Chad glared at her angrily. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

" What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

" Nothing what's wrong with you?"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her to the floor. He picked up by her hair and shoved her against the wall.

" Got something smart to say now?" he growled.

" Chad please let me go."

He banged her head against the wall. Her face hit a stray nail causing a cut right next to her eye. " Chad please…"

" Shut up." 

He bent her right arm up behind her back and grabbed a hand full of hair then pulled her head back.

Back downstairs Olga could hear strange banging noises despite the blaring TV. She stood to go investigate but Chad was already coming back.

" We uh talked it out and everything is fine now." he adjusted his shirt and sat down.

" Where's Helga?"

" She's still in her room." 

Olga when upstairs and knocked on the door. When no one answered she opened it. Helga was on the bed her knees hugged close to her chest. The cut on her face was bleeding as was her nose and another cut across her cheek. " Helga what happened?"

" It was an accident I fell."

" What really happened?"

" I told you."

" Helga… I didn't want to say anything but I noticed your black eye."

" You did?"

" Yeah. You're make up isn't doing a very good job of hiding it. Chad did this to you didn't he?"

" No…Yes. But it was my fault."

" Your fault? How could you say that?"

" Because I always say or do something that ticks him off."

" How long has been this going on?"

" About 2 and half years. And I deserved every bit of it."

"No baby sister. No one ever deserves this." Olga said stroking her cheek gently.

" Olga…"

" Yeah?"

" You've got to promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

" But…"

" Promise me…"

" Helga I can't…"

" Promise!"

" All right I promise."

Helga smiled faintly as the door opened.

" Dinner's ready." Chad said.

Olga stood, " are you going to be all right?"

Helga nodded and Olga whispered " evil bastard." as she walked past Chad.

He stepped forward and sat on the bed. Helga buried her head into her knees.

" Helga I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

When she didn't respond he picked her head up and brushed away her hair.

" I love you Helga. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

" I love you too."

" Then you forgive me?"

" Don't I always?"

He smiled and hugged her. 

" Come on I'll clean you up."

He took her arm and placed it underneath his. They walked to the bathroom and Helga leaned against the sink He wet a washcloth and pressed it against her face. She tried to ignore the stinging as water dripped into it. " Ouch."

" It's stinging?"

" Yeah a little." 

" Sorry." he said kissing her gently.

She smiled, " Ready to eat?"

He nodded. She took his hand and they walked down stairs. Everyone was already eating. Olga looked at their hands. " She took him back." Olga thought to herself. As they sat down Bob asked, " Geez Helga what happened?" 

" I…fell."

Helga looked at her sister who was giving her that 'stop lying' look.

Chad squeezed her had gently. She glanced at him and he grinned at her.

" So Chad what do you do?" Miriam asked?

" I'm vice president in my dad's bank."

" Well looks like you're taking care of yourselves." Bob said.

" Yeah we have a great apartment." Helga said.

" I do believe your parents were talking to me." Chad said squeezing her hand harder than before.

" Sorry."

He let her go. " May I be excused?"

" But Helga you just got down here." Miriam said.

Helga pushed her chair back and ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door then sat down and cried.


	4. Foolish

Love me when I'm gone

Chapter 4:

when I get the strength to leave You always tell me that you need me And I'm weak cause I believe you And I'm mad because I love you So I stop and think that maybe You can learn to appreciate me Then it all remains the same that You ain't never gonna change 

~Ashanti, Foolish

The next day Chad wandered downstairs. The minute his foot hit the hardwood floor the smell of pancakes filled his nose. He walked into the dining room where Helga was eating quietly. " Hey where's mine?"

" Still in the bowl in the kitchen. There's some batter left. Make your own."

" Come on Helga make me some."

" No. I'm not your mother."

He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

" Don't you dare talk to me like that do you understand?"

She was breathing heavily so she didn't answer. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed , " do you understand me?"

She tried to pry his fingers off her neck causing him to squeeze harder, " Do you understand me?"

She nodded slowly.

" Good. Now go fix my breakfast."

He released her and she stumbled towards the kitchen. After she gave him his plate she sat down to finish her own.

" So what happened last night? I was ready to leave." Chad asked between bites.

She said nothing and he kicked her shin.

" Answer me!"

" I was tired and not really hungry."

" Your door was locked."

" Sorry force of habit."

The doorbell rang Helga jumped to answer it.

" Ar….Arnold? What are you doing here?"

" Well I called your hotel and they told me you didn't come in last night. So I thought you might be here."

She shut the door behind her, " If chad catches you he's gonna kill _me._"

" Why?"

" He's really jealous."

" Well anyway I was wondering if we were still on for tonight."

" Tonight? I don't know Arnold chad might get mad at me…"

Arnold stared hard at the cuts on her face.

"What…" she asked.

He ran his fingers across the cut in her cheek.

" What happened?"

" God why does everyone ask me that?"

" I'm just worried about you."

" I really do appreciate it but I can take care of myself."

" Helga!" Chad yelled.

" It's Chad I've got to go. I'll call you tonight."

" Helga wait!"

But she was already inside and shutting the door.

" Who was that?" Chad asked.

" Ar…a camp fire lass selling chocolate turtles."

" Did you get some?"

" No um I didn't have my money with me."

" We'll just get some next time around."

Helga nodded. She hated lying but if she didn't Chad would be so angry. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall trying to figure out how to go on that date with Arnold.


	5. alone

Love me when I'm Gone

Chapter 5:

See my days are cold without you though I'm hurtin' while I'm with you and though my heart can take no more I keep on running back to you.

~Ashanti, Foolish

Helga had been standing in the same spot for about 5 minutes. " Helga…." Chad said.

She jumped slightly and looked at him startled, " Chad you messed up my train of thought."

He shrugged, " What were you thinking about?"

" Oh nothing."

He shrugged again and went back to the dining room.

" What am I going to do? Chad is going to go crazy if he finds out about that date I have with Arnold."

" Oh yeah Helga um… I have to cancel our date for tonight. I met some people and we are going out."

" But…"

" We'll go out tomorrow I promise."

Helga smirked she knew how much his promises were worth.

" This may be my chance…." she ran upstairs to call Arnold.

Later that night as she was getting ready to leave Chad asked, " You're all dressed up. Where are you going?'

" Out."

" Where to?"

" The movies and getting something to eat afterwards."

'With?"

" My aren't we nosy."

He grabbed her arm, " Helga…"

" With a friend. That's all I'm telling you."

She pushed past him to get her purse.

" I thought you were going out too?"

" I am."

" All right then."

A car horn honked outside, " That's my ride. I gotta go. I'll be back around 12:30. I love you."

She kissed his cheek and ran out the door. Arnold smiled as she climbed into his car. " So how are you?" he asked.

" Oh I'm better." She answered touching a cut gently.

" What about your face? You know your cuts?"

" Oh um….They'll leave scars once they heal but they don't hurt anymore."

" Well that's good."

" What movie are we seeing?" Helga asked trying to change the subject.

" Evil twin 16."

" Good grief how many evil twin movies have they made?"

" 16."

" That was a rhetorical question."

" Sorry. How's you're family?"

" Good. Good."

" How's Chad?"

" Oh look there's the theater."

Arnold pulled his car into a parking space. " Helga you didn't answer my question."

" What's this sudden interest in my boyfriend?"

Arnold sighed, " Fine let's go see the movie."

Afterwards as the people filed out of the movie theater Arnold and Helga were walking out with his arm around her.

" So where should we go eat?" Helga asked.

He shrugged, " Let's just drive around and pick a place."

" Sounds good."

So they started driving until Helga pointed to a grill and Bar.

They went inside, sat down, and ordered. Arnold started talking about his life in Chicago. Helga smiled and nodded. She started glancing around the restaurant. Chad was sitting at the bar. She spotted him and he spotted her.

" Arnold I have to go."

" But we just got here."

" I know but I just remembered…My mom needs me. I was supposed to help her with something."

Chad was already walking towards them with an evil look in his eyes.

" Bye Arnold!"

Helga ran out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk. She glanced behind her, " No sign of Chad… yet." She thought, " I'm going to have to barricade myself in my room."

She glance behind her again. She could see Chad weaving in and out of people. She sped up ducking and pushing people out of the way. But no matter how fast. She went Chad still caught with her. He stepped up behind her as she opened the door to her bedroom.

" Who was that?"

" You met Arnold last night."

" No I didn't. You told me you were going out with a friend. You lied to me."

" No I didn't Arnold is a friend. And I don't see where it's any of your business."

He grabbed her wrists and shoved her into the room.

Meanwhile Arnold was pacing the floor of his old bedroom in the Sunset Arms boarding house. " What is going on? Helga just up and left. Maybe I should call her."

He picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang about 5 times before he hung up.

" I'm going over there."

Helga was curled up in a corner when Arnold knocked on the door.

Chad answered, " What do you want?"

" I'd like to see Helga." he said straining to see inside the house.

" She's asleep right now. And you don't need to wake her," he answered, " But I'll tell her you stopped by." 

With those words Chad slammed the door in his face. Arnold stood blinking several times then started walking home. Chad ran back up the stairs to Helga's room. She was stilled curled up in a corner. She looked up at him, " what?"

" That guy stopped by."

" what guy?"

" That Arnold guy."

" He was here?"

" Isn't that what I said? Now listen to me." He dropped to his knees and wrapped his fingers around her throat, " I want you to stay away from him."

"but he's my friend."

" I don't care if he's the pope. Stay away from him or you'll regret it. Am I clear?"

" Crystal."

" Good."

He got up and disappeared down the stairs. After a few minutes Helga heard the door slam. " Chad must have left." she thought getting up.

She looked in the mirror. The two cuts on her face were bleeding once again. Her hand ran across her face and grazed a cut above her eyebrow.

She groaned, " I've got to see Arnold."

She grabbed her sunglasses and ran out the house. She pounded hard the red door. Arnold answered, " Oh hi Helga I was so worried about you."

" Arnold you've got to leave me alone."

" What…"

" You've got to leave me alone."

" But…"

" I mean it Arnold. You've got to stop calling and coming over. Please leave me alone."

" Helga I don't want to stay away from you. I lov…."

" Arnold I'm begging you please."

" Why?"

" You want to know why?"

She snatched off her sunglasses revealing her eyes one of which was swollen shut.

" This is why," she said pointing to her eye, " He nearly killed me because of you."

"Leave him. We'll go to the police right now and press charges."

" I can't do that."

" why?"

" I love him."

" Helga he's going to kill you. Let some body help you"

" Arnold do you really want to help me?"

He nodded. 

"Then leave me alone." she whispered then turned and walked out the door.


	6. help

Love me when I'm gone 

Chapter 6:

So sad. So Sad. What Love will make you do.

~Ashanti, Foolish 

Helga was in her room reading when there was a knock on the door. She went downstairs but Chad and Bob were so absorbed in the football game that they couldn't hear anything.

" Hi Phoebe." Helga said smiling.

" Hi Helga. Gerald and I are planning an Engagement party for Harold and Rhonda for tonight. I was wondering if you…" she paused as Chad walked up and wrapped his arms around Helga.

" I thought you were watching the game with my dad."

" Half-time."

" Oh… Sorry Phebs what were you saying?"

" I was wondering if you and your boyfriend could make it."

" I would love to come. Do you want to go Chad?"

" Sounds like fun…. Sure we'll be there."

" Great. It starts tonight at 9:30. See ya then."

She nodded to them then walked off. Gerald was in the car waiting for her. " Dear God Gerald. I wish you could've seen her."

" I saw her…he messed her up bad."

" I just don't understand why she won't leave him…."

" I don't either Phoebe, I don't either."

***********

" Come on Chad the party starts in 20 minutes we should already be leaving…." Helga shouted up the stairs.

" I'm coming." He said coming down the stairs.

He gave her his award-winning smile. He looked so handsome in the bright light. He stood in front of her. " So what do you think?"

" I think I'm in love with you," she said kissing him.

" So that's what you earthlings call it."

She laughed, " Come on we are going to be late."

" Helga wait. Do you remember what I told you to tell them if they ask about…"

" Yes I know. Tell them I fell."

" Good now we can go."

He took her hand and they left. As they neared Phoebe and Gerald's house Chad stopped her, " Stay where I can eye on you."

She nodded. She ranged the bell. Gerald greeted them.

" Hey Guys I'm so glad you could make it." he stepped aside so they could walk in. He cast a worried glance at Helga, which she caught.

" Go mingle. Meet people."

" What are you going to do?"

" I'm going to find Phoebe."

" Okay…"

" Have fun." she kissed his cheek.

He watched her walk towards the front door were Phoebe standing.

" What kind of stunt do you think you're pulling?" she demanded.

" What are you talking about Helga?"

" I saw the way Gerald was looking at me. He was giving me that worried look. Is that only reason you invited me?"

" No…. Helga I'm just worried about you…"

" Not you too. Look I am 25 years old. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

" Helga looks at your face…. Is letting Chad beat you taking care of yourself?"

Helga's bottom lip quivered slightly, " He doesn't mean it…. It's my fault."

" Why are trying to justify his actions? You know as well as I do that this isn't your fault."

Helga hung her head in defeat. " You're right…He always apologizes and I think maybe this time he'll change. Things get better for…. a while. Then he'll find something wrong with whatever I do and the cycle will start all over again"

" Helga let us help you…"

" Don't you know how badly I want to breakup with him?"

" Then why don't you?"

" For one thing I love him…. I try to give him another chance after he apologizes. Guess I gave him one too many huh?"

Phoebe nodded. Then out of nowhere Chad grabbed Helga's arm, " Let's go." he hissed in her ear. He yanked her out the door. In his haste to leave they ran into Arnold.

" Helga…" He said surprised. 

Chad pulled her past him. She glanced back at him with fear in her eyes.

Phoebe stood beside Arnold. " We've got to help her," she murmured.

" We can't if she won't let us."

***********

About 12:30 in the morning Phoebe was awakened to a pounding on the front door. She put her glasses on and looked at Gerald. He was dead to the world. She stumbled down the stairs and answered the front door. " Helga…What is you doing here?"

She looked at her, " Phoebe…. I need help," she whispered helplessly.

" Come on in your cloths are soaked."

In the dark Phoebe couldn't see Helga clearly. But the minute she turned on the light she gasped loudly. Helga's entire body looked like it had been through a war. Her hair was matted to her head. Her torn shirt hung limply around her shaking shoulders. Blood dripped from her previous wounds as well as new ones.

" Oh my god. What happened?"

" Chad heard me talking to you earlier. He dragged me back to my parent's house and went crazy."

" Weren't you're parents there?"

" Nope they were out with Olga."

" Here sit down and I'll get you some new cloths."

Helga complied and Phoebe disappeared upstairs. She picked up a picture frame and stared at the picture. It was Gerald and Phoebe. They were at Disney World. They were wearing those ears.

" Here. There's a bathroom upstairs first door on the right."

" Thanks Phebs."

After about 5 minutes Helga came back down and Phoebe handed her a mug. " I made you some tea while you upstairs." 

" Thanks…. So how did you Gerald get together?"

"As you know we dated all through high school. And through college. After you and Arnold left for our senior year he proposed."

" Why didn't you call and tell me you were getting married?"

" To be honest we eloped. Our parents wanted a big expensive wedding and we didn't. So we just went to a justice of peace. Needless to say our parents were pretty ticked off but then they let go. So what's your story? How did you and Chad meet?" 

" We met at a dinner party. His brother Derek and my friend Elena were getting married. Elena introduced me to Chad. And I guess you could say we hit it off."

Helga chuckled quietly. " What?"

" I remember when we first started dating. On our first date he took me to this awesome fireworks show. The first six weeks were wonderful…."

" When did he start…"

" Hitting me? Oh that started after we had been dating for about month. The first time it happened I broke it off. But he charmed his way back into my life," she said chuckling again, " Did you know he broke my collar bone?"

" How did he do that?"

" We were at his brother's house for a barbecue. And I had always talked to Derek before without Chad getting angry and by then Derek was already married. But Chad still got mad at me. He took me upstairs. His brother was really into golf. Anyway Chad threw me on the bed and beat me with a golf club and broke my collar bone."

" What did you do?"

" At the hospital he was so sweet but I told him it was over. He told me if I tried to leave him he would kill me. Can you believe I fell in love with that? It's like one minute he and I are laughing and talking then the next he's threatening to kill me. He pulled a gun on me once. He stuck it in my ear and pulled the trigger. Lucky for me there were no bullets but I nearly died from fright."

" I don't understand why…."  
" Phoebe I can't take it anymore. Please help me."

" Do you really want my help?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

" Then listen carefully to what I have to say.


	7. breaking

Love me when I'm gone

Chapter 7:

I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way and I still let you stay.

~Ashanti, Foolish

Helga watched Phoebe pace the room. Gerald and Arnold were also there. " Okay first off we need to get him out of your parent's house." Arnold said.

" How? My parents love him. Adore him really. They've actually been paying attention to me. Olga is the only one who knows and she's leaving in…. 2 hours." she said glancing at her watch.

" You have to tell them…" Phoebe said her voice trailed off

Helga sighed, "What choice do I have?"

" When you break up with him Gerald and I will be there to help you if he tries anything." Arnold said, Gerald nodding agreement. 

" Okay. What time are we or I'm going to get myself killed?"

" Around lunchtime. It's in another 3 hours."

" Then I better go get my will ready."

Arnold got up and hugged her, " Don't worry I won't let him hurt you anymore."

She smiled and hugged him back. " Okay guys let's get something to eat." Gerald said smiling to himself; he knew one reason why Arnold wanted Helga to break up with Chad.

As they settled down to their food they heard a pounding on the door. Arnold went to answer it. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Chad. " What do you want?" he asked his voice as cold as ice.

" I want my girlfriend," he growled in response.

" Arnold who is it?" Helga said walking up behind him.

Chad shoved past Arnold and grabbed Helga, " let's go." he said.

" If you value your health you will let her go." Arnold said.

Chad scoffed and dragged Helga out of the house. " I have to talk you." he whispered threateningly to Helga.

" I said let her go and I don't mean when you feel like it. I mean now!"

" You stay out of our business. Let's go." he said jerking her down the sidewalk.

" No….." she whispered.

" What?"

" I said no." she said more confidently.

" Helga you have stretched my patience beyond it's limits. Now come on."

" Chad, I can't do this anymore. I love you, but it's over. I can't take you beating me anymore."

" If you weren't so disobedient I wouldn't have to beat you."

" I'm not a child anymore! I don't need someone especially my boyfriend telling me what's right and wrong!"

" You heard her let her go."

" I told you this is none of your business. Helga…"

" Chad I told you it's over. I want you out of my parent's house."

Arnold glared at him angrily. Chad knew he was out numbered with Gerald standing in the doorway watching the whole scene. his cold stare soften when his eyes met Helga's. He turned on his heels and walked away. Helga watched sadly as he strolled down the sidewalk. " Chad wait…" Helga was about to run after him but Arnold grabbed her arm.

" No Helga he's gone for good."

" I just felt so bad breaking up with him like that….Oh Arnold I…I miss him."

Arnold pulled her into hug and said, " It's all right Helga. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you."


	8. falling

Love me when I'm gone 

Chapter 8:

Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands. Love lies bleeding

~Fuel, Hemorrhage

Helga stared at the mirror at her image. The swelling around her eye was finally going down. Today was Harold and Rhonda's wedding and she was getting ready to leave. She tried calling Chad to make up with him but he wasn't answering his cell phone and she thought he had went back to L.A. Sighing she grabbed her purse and bridesmaid dress and left the hotel room. A taxi dropped her at the recreation center. As she headed for a room in the back she didn't notice the shadow following her. She opened the door to her dressing room and felt someone push her inside. She gasped when she turned around and saw Chad standing there. " I tried calling you a thousand times. Where were you?"

"I missed you."

" I missed you too."

" Come here and give me a hug," he said smiling wickedly.

Smiling, Helga threw her arms around him but pulled away when she felt him press something against her stomach. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. " Don't you dare scream or I will kill you right here and right now."

He pressed the gun into her stomach and whispered, " Back up so I can shut the door."

She obeyed him and he shut the door and locked it behind him. She looked at the gun he was pointing at her, " Chad please…."

" Oh don't start that. Oh please Chad, don't hurt me please. You always complained about everything. Sit down."

She sat down then stood back up, " Chad…"

" I SAID SIT DOWN!"

" Helga… is everything all right?" Arnold asked, " Open the door. Helga…"

" Is that your new boyfriend? Huh? Is he?"

" No…"

" Shut up."

" Chad…Helga is he in there? Open this damn door!" Arnold said, slamming against the door trying to break it open.

" Arnold what's going on?" Gerald asked.

" It's Chad. He's got Helga locked in there. Help me get this door open."

" He's your little hero isn't he?" Chad asked.

" No Chad…"

" Helga shut up. Ya know I should just finish this right now."

He got down beside her and pushed the gun into her stomach. Her breath sped up. She closed her eyes, " dear god I'm going to die." she thought.

Arnold and Gerald slammed against the door and they heard a crack. Chad looked up. He could see an enormous crack in the door. " So long baby." he said pulling the trigger. 

The gun fired and Helga's hands covered the wound. He dropped the gun and looked around for a place to escape. Spotting the window he pushed it open and crawled out. Arnold threw himself against the door once more and it finally gave in. He looked at Helga who had fallen on the floor. She was breathing sparsely. " Helga what happened?"

" I…I always get…tired…of people…asking me…that."

" What happened?"

Carefully she pulled her hands away and showed him her blood soaked shirt.

" oh god, he shot her. Somebody call 911!"

He stood to see if someone heard him but she grabbed his arm.

" Arnold… please don't…. leave me." she said covering her stomach with her blood drenched hands.

" Don't worry I won't."

Gerald ran up. "The ambulance is on the way."

" Just hold on Helga. Your going to be all right." Arnold said gently pulling her head onto his knee. She looked up and at him and smiled best she could. The paramedics rushed into the room. " we better get her to the hospital. We need someone to ride with her."

" I'll do it." Arnold said. 

As they got inside the ambulance Helga said, " Don't be mad Arnold…don't be mad."

They had been at the hospital for an hour when a doctor walked up to the Arnold who had been joined their friends, Helga's parents, and sister.

" Are you Arnold?" the doctor asked.

" Yes I am. How is she?" 

" I'm Dr. Shaw. You better sit down. She's in ICU and isn't looking good. She's in a coma and I don't think she'll make it through the night."

" But she was fine back at the rec center." Arnold said.

" She's lost a lot of blood."

He got up and punched at the wall. " This is my fault."

" Arnold don't say that you didn't know he had a gun." Gerald said trying his best to comfort his best friend

" I should have been there to protect her. When she needed me the most wasn't there."

" Don't say that man."

" I know one thing that bastard better hope the police find him before I do." he said heading for the door.


	9. Mircale

Love me when I'm gone

Chapter 9

How you changed my world you'll never know. I'm different now it helps me grow.

~Monica, Angel of Mine

Arnold marched down the street. His anger had cooled down some but he was still ready to explode if necessary. All he could he think about was Helga and the so-called boyfriend that shot her. As he walked on he didn't notice the brown haired person walking in front of him until he heard, " Is she okay?"

Arnold looked up. He could feel his anger grow, " How dare you ask me how she is! Right after you shot her!"

" I know it was an accident. I never meant to hurt her. I love her."

" I should kill you right now for saying that!" Arnold growled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. 

People were stopping and staring but Arnold didn't care.

" Let me go." Chad pleaded.

" Is that what she said to you while you beating her?"

" Please man. I never meant to hurt her. I told you that."

Arnold snorted and hit him in the face. Then dropped him, " How do _you_ like it?"

Chad held his face in pain, " Doesn't feel so good does it tough guy?"

Arnold grabbed him by the shirt again to hit him but stopped. While beating Chad would serve complete satisfaction to Arnold, he knew this wouldn't help Helga so he released him. " Get out of here. Don't let me catch you around cause next time you may not be so lucky. Oh yeah one more thing I hope you rot in hell."

Arnold walked back towards the hospital shaking his head. As the doors slid open he looked around everyone was crying. Gerald walked up to him, " she's getting worse. The doctor said here vital signs are dropping dramatically. She's not going to make it and…" Tears welled up into Arnold's eyes as he headed for Helga's room. He sat down on a stool and slipped his hand into hers. " Hi…. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I hit him for you but I'm quite sure that that's not a great consolation for you. Helga I know you probably can't hear me but if you can please listen. Back when we were in 4th grade I liked you. Even though you made my life a living nightmare I still liked you. I won't be able to go on if you die. Please Helga don't leave me. Not now I…I need you…" he buried his head into the bed sheets and cried. He lifted his head and watched Helga's hand squeeze his gently. Then her eyes fluttered open. " Arnold?"

" Helga."

" What happen?"

" Chad shot you then you almost died but now you're awake but how…."

Dr. Shaw opened the door and was taken by surprise that she was awake, " Excuse can you leave for a moment."

Arnold nodded slowly. After a minute she came out. " I can't believe it. Her heart rate is back up and she's breathing on her own. It's a miracle. I've never seen anything like it happen so fast. I don't know what you did Arnold but it saved her life."

" Can we go see her?" Phoebe asked.

" I would prefer only one at a time."

" Arnold you should go first." Gerald said.

" But I was all ready in there."

"You know she's going to want to see you first."

Arnold sighed and walked back in. Helga smiled wide as he sat down.

" How do you feel?"

" Like I got ran over by a bus but other than that I feel almost fine."

He chuckled quietly. " Ya know I heard what you said…and I'm sorry."

" What for?"

" For picking on you and calling you names. Like football head."

" It's okay."

"you thought I was going to die didn't you…"

" Yeah I did."

" I heard the doctor say it took a miracle. Do you want to know why I woke up?"

" Yeah I do."

" Because of you. I wanted to give up on my life but your words gave me the strength and all that jazz to wake up. You were….my miracle." 


	10. home

Love me when I'm gone 

Chapter 10:

So with out you'll be fine right? All my pride is all I have. You'll be needed me but too bad. Pack your choice to run along. Here with me you had home.

~J-lo, All I have

Helga had been in the hospital for almost two weeks. No one had heard from Chad or seen him since his confrontation with Arnold. " So Helga what are you going to do once you get out of this place?" Arnold said playing with flowers on her nightstand.

" I don't know…maybe I'll stay here for a couple of more days. Ya know for Harold and Rhonda's wedding."

" Helga…. If you don't mind me asking…what happen between you and Chad?" 

" I don't know to be honest. It started one night…we were about to go out and we started arguing. To be honest I don't remember what we started arguing about but I know it was something stupid. But anyway I called him a frigid lunatic. He slapped me then. Like I told Phoebe I broke it off that night. The next morning he showed up at my doorstep with roses and a box of chocolates promising he would never hit me again at first I wouldn't do it but eventually his begging took effect and I took him back. I feel so stupid."

" No Helga."

" You probably don't want to hear about my sad pathetic life."

" No I want hear everything."

She smiled, " there's a lot more I didn't tell Phoebe."

" I am all ears."

" Well after I took him back things was wonderful. He took me to his parent's house to a barbecue; we had a picnic on the beach at sunset. It was so perfect. But as you know all good things must come to an end. We started arguing one night and he hit me in the face. I was bleeding really badly and I told him that it was over that's when he pulled out a gun and shoved it in my ear. I was so scared. Just as he pulled the trigger I could hear him say click. There wasn't a bullet or anything. The gun was empty oh but you should have been there. I literally felt my heart stop beating."

" Is that it?"

" Oh no I've a lot more where that came from. Let's see oh yeah it was fourth of July and we were at a fireworks show on the beach I was talking to Shauna, one of my best friends, she asked me what had happened to my face ya know because like the week before Chad had beaten me and so my face was bruised anyway she wanted to know so I told her. Chad heard me and he exploded when we got home. I swear if my neighbor hadn't called the police he would have killed me. I was going to press charges but he told me he loved me and like an idiot I listened to him and dropped the charges. There are so many stupid things that I have done…."

" would you get back with him if he asked you?"

"Probably."

Arnold stared wide eyed at her.

" It was a joke. I'm through with Chad. It might take awhile for me to get use to not seeing him everyday. And it might take awhile for me to get over him I mean because I love him but I think I can do it."

He smiled and patted her hand gently. I'm proud of you."

" Thanks. Ya know I think I'll go home after the wedding."

"That's great. You can stay there until we get you a place of your own."

" Arnold…"

" I'm moving back here too we can do tons of stuff together."

" Arnold you misunderstood me. I'm not moving back to the city. I'm going back to L.A."


	11. going home

Love me when I'm gone 

Chapter 11:

Lookin out my window knowing that I should know even when I pack my bags there something always holds me back.

~Ashanti, Foolish

* Author's note: this is the very last chapter!!

Arnold stood motionless in front a full body mirror. Helga's words still rang loud in his ears. He still couldn't believe Helga wasn't staying in the city. He adjusted his necktie. "Was it something I said?" he said to his reflection, half hoping for an answer, " why won't she stay here?"

"Maybe because you haven't told her how you feel," said a voice behind him.

He whorled around and saw Gerald leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest and a slight grin parted his lips. Arnold plopped down on a nearby stool, " Gerald I can't do that."

" Then how do you expect her to stay if she doesn't have a reason? Listen Arnold…you're my best friend and there is only so much I can do for you. I can tell you to talk to her but I can't make you do it. Only you know how you feel and only you can tell Helga."

" Tell me what?"

They turned to look at Helga. She was so dazzling despite the tiny bulge from the bandage on her stomach. Her blonde hair was curled at the ends and tucked in her hair was a pink flower. Her light pink off the shoulder dress exposed bruises that were a few days old but still she was beautiful.

" How beautiful you look…"

" Well thank you."

Arnold stood, " Gerald don't say anything."

He nodded. Arnold walked over to Helga. He wrapped his arms around her and they headed for the gym part of the recreation center.

" So Helga what are you thinking about?"

She sighed, " oh nothing."

He knew she was lying. " How can I tell him I love him?" she asked herself, " Besides I think I still love Chad."

Arnold knew deep down in his heart she was thinking about Chad but he kept that opinion to himself. After the wedding, everyone was dancing Arnold danced with Helga. He was trying to come up with a way to tell her how he felt. While she was trying to him how she felt. The hours slowly slipped by as Harold and Rhonda opened their gifts. After thanking half the group for over a dozen toasters, blenders, and mini vacs, it was time for them to leave on their honeymoon. Amid the debris of popped balloons, confetti, and empty plastic cups stood Arnold and Helga staring at each other in an awkward silence.

" Well my flight is in about an hour I better get going."

" Yeah you better get going." he said sadly

She nodded then walked out the door. Arnold watched her stroll down the sidewalk. He was tempted to call after her but stopped, " This was mistake."

*****

" Awww Helga, are sure you won't stay a just few days longer?" Phoebe said hugging her.

" I can't Phebs. L.A. is my home and I miss it."

" You know who to call if you ever need anything." Gerald said patting her back gently.

Helga smiled, " Thanks Gerald I'll remember that."

She turned to Arnold, " Goodbye Arnold."

" Don't say Goodbye, They're forever. Just say see you later."

" Okay see ya later."

He smiled, " That's better."

" THIS IS THE FINAL CALL FOR FLIGHT NUMBER 231 TO LOS ANGELES."

" That's my flight. I better go. Come out to LA sometime and we'll have a blast okay."

She turned and walked down the terminal. " Dude why are letting her go?"

" You heard what she said."

" If you love her as much as you say you do then go after her."

" Your right. Helga…Helga!!" 

" I'm sorry sir you can't go through without a ticket!" the attendant said holding him back.

She turned and waved one last time then boarded the plane. Behind her was mysterious man in a baseball cap. He sat beside her, " Helga…" 

She looked in the seat beside her. Chad removed his baseball cap and said, "Helga…we need to talk."

Foolish

The end


End file.
